<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old Dogs Can Learn New Tricks by MissHannahBanana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481812">Old Dogs Can Learn New Tricks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHannahBanana/pseuds/MissHannahBanana'>MissHannahBanana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, because i love this man, i wanted to write a story focusing mostly on sojiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHannahBanana/pseuds/MissHannahBanana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sojiro Sakura decides to close up shop early, go home, and take a nap. This has unintended consequences.</p><p>NOTE (July 30): I'm sorry for the absence, especially after so long without an update. My mental health has been rapidly deteriorating, and I haven't been able to do much at all in a few weeks. I'm afraid Chapter 12 is going to be postponed until my brain decides to stop torturing me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Focus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work, so please be nice. If you have any criticisms or suggestions for the future (such as mistakes with someone's character, poorly-worded sentences, etc.) then please let me know. Please make sure to let me know of any especially egregious typos, too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It seems like lately, Sojiro was getting lost in his thoughts more and more. He couldn’t put his finger on why, though. Sure, Futaba’s reclusiveness and panic attacks were getting worse and worse by the day, and just that alone should be enough to worry most people. But Sojiro had been dealing with her condition for a long time now, so why was it that recently, Futaba was all he could think about? Futaba, and the awful news he'd gotten all those years ago. </p><p>Not that it matters, of course; he’s too spineless to do anything about any of it, and he’d come to terms with that already. All he can do now is sit in this cafe— safe haven, hiding place, whatever it was— and watch the hours tick by, listening to the steady drip of the sink over and over.</p><p>
  <i>Drip, drip.</i>
</p><p>“...ey, Sojir…”</p><p>
  <i>Drip, drip.</i>
</p><p>“...ou call this service? Lis…”</p><p>
  <i>Drip, dri-</i>
</p><p>“Hey! Do you want my money or not?”</p><p>“Wh- Jesus!” That sudden shout, needless to say, scared the shit out of him. Sharply straightening up with his eyes wide, Sojiro saw that quack of a doctor sitting at the back, in her usual seat, and immediately launched back into his usual demeanor. </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry. I hadn’t even noticed anyone come in. What would you like, then? Just your usual?” </p><p>“Yeah. And try to hurry, okay? I’ve already had to wait long enough for some caffeine.”</p><p>So goddamn bossy. If it weren’t for how slow business had been, Sojiro might’ve just told her to leave. But she was a customer, the cafe was open, and he was broke. Honestly, maybe he should just close up early today after she leaves… After all, it’s not like anyone else is likely to show, and some sleep would be really nice right about now. Dealing with these pain-in-the-ass people day in and day out wears down even the toughest man.</p><p>She broke the long silence that had appeared as Sojiro fixed her a cup of her usual blend coffee. “Are you feeling alright?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Your eyes were totally glazed over, and I’m pretty sure it’s not because that sink is incredibly interesting. Is something wrong?”<br/>
“O-oh. No, I’m fine, doc. You don’t have to resort to stuff like that just to sell your medicines, you know.” </p><p>That was bullshit, obviously, but he wasn’t about to let just any random person know what’s on his mind. Hopefully, she’ll get the hint to back off a bit.</p><p>She frowned. “Come on, Sojiro, you know that’s not what I meant. Something’s clearly on your mind, and it’s bothering you. Right?”</p><p>Guess not.</p><p>“Look, even if I had anything to talk about, my job is to serve coffee— not to complain to my customers. Keep your nose in your own business.” </p><p>“Fine, fine.” She shrugged with a sort of tired, unconcerned sigh. “Suit yourself. I was just trying to look out for my favorite coffee supplier, but I’ll stop pressing if you’re going to be so stubborn about it.”</p><p>The silence between the two returned, until Tae finished her cup and left. Sojiro waited for a while, but not a single customer came in after 30 minutes. Alone with his thoughts again, he fell back into listening to that steady rhythm.</p><p>
  <i>Drip, drip.</i>
</p><p>Slowly, a drizzle outside began to form and gradually strengthen, until it became a downpour that drowned out everything else. Lost in the constant roar of the rain, Sojiro’s eyes eventually drifted closed.</p><p>___________________________________________________________</p><p>He woke with a start, disoriented and groggy. How long had he been out? Rubbing his eyes, Sojiro pulled out his phone: about 4pm. Glancing around, it was clear the place had been undisturbed since he had passed out around mid-morning. The doorway was still bone dry, so clearly no one had come in. After a moment of hesitation, he decided there was no way he could really run the shop like this anyways. With an umbrella in hand, Sojiro locked up the shop and flipped the sign.</p><p>“...Shouldn’t he be home by now?” Sojiro mumbled, really only to himself. That kid he was taking care of had been coming home right after school every day for a week or so, making coffee or catching up on his schoolwork. Normally, he’d be home by now. </p><p>Sojiro sighed, then started on his way home. It’s not like this is the first time the kid stayed out late. He’s always going out with friends, or watching movies, so this isn’t even really out of the ordinary. Deciding to pay it no mind, he shuffled home through the rain and walked through the gate.</p><p>Wait, “walked through the gate”? He could’ve sworn he had closed it before he left. It’s probably nothing important, though. He’s just getting old. Probably. Without even realizing the door had already been unlocked, Sojiro went inside and collapsed on the couch. </p><p>There was a sudden sound of someone scurrying down the hall, but he assumed it was just Futaba running to her room from the bathroom or kitchen after his coming home had startled her, the poor girl. But before his mind was clouded with those thoughts again, Sojiro fell back to sleep— not realizing that Futaba had already been asleep when he came home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Basically, this is going to be about a hypothetical scenario in which Futaba never joins the Phantom Thieves as a proper Persona-using member, and instead Sojiro is the one who gains a Persona during the infiltration of Futaba's Palace. The idea was kinda inspired by scruffyturtles' Adult Confidant AU. Currently, my plan is to try to write out pretty much everything in the game's plot starting from late July all the way up until the very end. Whether this pans out or not is up to whether or not I get lazy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Another World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And now, it begins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sojiro had never experienced it before, but if he had to guess how one should describe what it would be like to wake up suddenly in a searing hot desert, he would probably say that “unpleasant” would be a safe answer. As he shielded his eyes from the sun beating down on him, face reddened and caked in sand, it became clear that “unpleasant” was definitely a good way to describe this. What the hell is going on?</p><p>Stumbling to his feet, Sojiro’s eyes began to adjust as he turned and checked his surroundings. In three directions, an endless expanse of burning hot sand, and in front of him, a… pyramid? Well, there’s no mistaking it. Somehow, he was in the middle of a desert facing an actual, real pyramid. Is this a dream? Do dreams give you sunburns? Countless questions rattling around his head, Sojiro did what any sane person would do— he got out of the sun.</p><p>As he approached the towering stone doors, they swung open and blasted him with disorientingly cold air. Desperate to escape the heat, he instinctively entered the bizarre tomb that was before him.</p><p>_______________________________________________________________</p><p>Rather than answering the question he had, this really only raised even more. Not only was he lost in some unfamiliar, hostile place, but the moment he had entered somewhere he thought he had at least a <i>slight</i>  understanding of, it became clear that <i>no, he really didn’t</i>. As far as Sojiro knew, pyramids were old, abandoned, and most certainly <i>not</i> air-conditioned. But as he gawked at numbers sliding across the walls like water through countless shallow streams, examined the glowing icons floating off of every surface, and felt the (thankfully) gently cooled air on his skin, it became clear that this was probably not a normal pyramid.</p><p>Overcome with an odd mixture of curiosity and bewilderment, Sojiro decided to push on just a bit farther. Maybe this is just some freaky, invasion-of-privacy TV show, and he was the unwitting victim of whatever asinine game this was being broadcast as. Maybe he was having a disturbingly realistic dream. Whatever it was, he did know one thing for sure: he had a headache, and he really wanted to go home. For better or worse, he decided he’d keep walking until he came across something that would warrant him actually checking out what it was.</p><p>__________________________________________________________</p><p>After what was essentially only a minute or so, Sojiro came to a set of stairs. An incredibly tall set of stairs, too— it was at least a few stories tall. No way he’s climbing that. Squinting in an attempt to see the very top, he eventually gave up and turned around, and—</p><p>Wait, what the hell?</p><p>“H-hold on, <i>Futaba</i>? What are you do— W-where eve— Huh?”</p><p>Now this is something Sojiro never thought he’d see in a thousand years. Not only was Futaba out of her room and seemingly calm, but…</p><p>“What in the world is that… outfit you’re wearing? I-I mean, I’m glad you’re outside that cramped room for once, but what the hell is going on here? What are you doing here? Are you oka—”</p><p>“I have not left.” Her face was deadly serious, colder than stone.</p><p>For what seems to have been the hundredth time that day, Sojiro was taken aback at this.“You what now?”</p><p>“I am trapped here. I can never leave this place… I’m going to die in this tomb, like I have always deserved to.” </p><p>An eerie silence filled the air between the two. This is Futaba, right? Sojiro honestly wasn’t even sure after that. Sure, she was gloomy during the days right before her shutting herself off, but this was on a whole other level— practically bordering on cliché. Despite that, it hurt his heart to hear something so… hopeless coming from her.</p><p>After a few seconds that felt like a few minutes, tentatively, he spoke up. “You… what? Futaba, are you feeling alright? Why would you say something like that?”</p><p>Futaba paused for a moment, then spoke again. “You cannot stay… This is where I belong. I will not allow intruders.” Raising her hand forward, a rumbling began to gradually grow more violent.</p><p>“W-what’s that supposed to mean? What are you doi—”</p><p>Before Sojiro could finish his sentence, the ground beneath his feet opened up and swallowed him whole.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Downfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Down, down, down, Sojiro falls into the depths of the earth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before he even realized what was happening, Sojiro was plummeting into the earth, scared out of his mind. Not that it’s hard to blame him; most people wouldn’t be happy at the prospect of falling for god-knows-how long down a trapdoor in the middle of an ancient tomb. And this was a fall that seemed like it was really just <i>way too long</i>; it’d be almost comical if it weren’t so terrifying. Despite that, Sojiro couldn’t exactly think about it— he was a bit busy screaming, flailing his limbs, and generally losing his shit as he fell down, down, deep into the metaphorical belly of the beast.</p><p>A light approached, growing brighter far below him. Thankfully, it wasn’t <i> that</i> kind of “light at the end of the tunnel”. Finding a sudden burst of clarity, Sojiro’s mind ran at a mile a minute: <i>What’s at the bottom? Is that sand, or stone? Am I going to die? How do I break my fall? I’m still dreaming, right? What was all that wit—</i></p><p>With an unceremonious <i>poof</i>, Sojiro hit the pile of sand at the bottom of the pit. Dazed, he pulled himself up to his feet with all the grace of a newborn giraffe— stumbling, disoriented, and struggling to even stay upright. Simply putting one foot in front of the other is a challenge; all this sand seems to be sliding down as he walks, pulling him deeper than where he started. </p><p>This... is quicksand, isn’t it?</p><p>What began as a steady climb became a mad dash as Sojiro desperately tried to clamber up the side of the hole. Every inch was like a mile, but after agonizing minutes, he managed to pull himself up and over the side. It was all he could to just to keep his eyes open, absolutely exhausted as he was. Coughing and spluttering sand out of his mouth, he struggled to his feet and surveyed his surroundings. It looks like some kind of trap for intruders? Still in shock, he hardly even thinks about the fact that <i>Futaba</i> is the one that put him down here, as he shambled ahead in search of an exit.</p><p>____________________________________________________</p><p>Not 30 seconds passed before he encountered… someone. They were dressed in this bizarre costume, some kind of angular mask with mummy wrappings. But a person’s a person, so Sojiro figured he could at the very least try and figure out what’s going on.</p><p>“Are you some kind of staff member here?” They turned to see Sojiro, arms crossed and brow furrowed. “What is the meaning of this? You’d better explain right this goddamn instant.” There, that should do it. At this point, he isn’t taking shit from anybody— spooky costumes or not, he needed some… answers… and… it’s approaching him now..? </p><p>“Uh… what are you doing? Back off, this TV set bullshit’s gone on long enou— <i>HRRGH!</i>”</p><p>A searing pain erupted from his midsection, slowly giving way to a dull throb. One second, he was standing up, and the next, he was rolling across the floor clutching his stomach. Did this asshole just hit him?<br/>
He raised a fist, looking up with fury in his eyes. *cough* “Ugh, wh-what the hell!? You think i’m just gonna let you—”</p><p>Sojiro was interrupted again, as this <i>lunatic</i> stomped on his head; his ears were ringing, his whole body felt like it had just been hit with hammers, and he thought, for the second time that day: “Am I going to die?”</p><p>Suddenly, it actually spoke. </p><p>
  <b> “INTRUDER. THIEF. YOU SHALL NOT BE ALLOWED TO DISTURB THE REST OF THE PHARAOH.”</b>
</p><p>His curiosity outweighing his fear, Sojiro probed for details as he desperately tried to claw his way back to his feet. “Pharaoh? What the hell are you talking about?”</p><p>The figure, surprisingly, actually answered rather than immediately striking again. <b> “THE RULER OF THIS PLACE, OUR LADY FUTABA. SHE SHALL REST ETERNAL, SLUMBERING IN THIS TOMB. YOU WILL NOT INTERRUPT HER PEACE.”</b></p><p>“Hold on, you <i>what?</i> What the hell are you going to do to Fu— <i>AARGH!</i>” It interrupted Sojiro once more, stomping on his arm, but he wasn’t thinking about that. Futaba? Rest eternal? Who does this asshole think he is, anyways? Thinking he has the authority to just <i>kidnap</i> her, then painting <i>Sojiro</i> as the bad guy? Hell no. Oh, hell no, this isn’t going to fly.</p><p>Releasing a burst of adrenaline, Sojiro kicks the figure in the ribs before scrambling to his feet. “Don’t you lay a goddamn FINGER on her, you creepy bastard! If you think I’m gonna let you say whatever the hell you want about her, you’re about as dumb as you look!”</p><p>The mummy guy seemed to be taken aback at the sudden outburst shown by Sojiro, but it shook it off about as fast as it had been surprised. Tearing its mask off, Sojiro recoiled in horror as the Shadow revealed its true form: a half-dog, half-human figure standing several heads taller than any normal person, bearing a golden set of scales and baring its own fangs in a furious, cold snarl.</p><p>
  <b>”UNDERSTOOD. IF YOU WISH TO DEFY HER WORD, YOU SHALL REST HERE AS WELL. PREPARE TO MEET YOUR FATE, FOOL.”</b>
</p><p>Oh fuck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This clearly will go great for Sojiro. There's no way this can go poorly, at all. Obviously.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It would seem that shit is getting real.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sojiro looked up at the towering figure above him, and reflected briefly on the absolutely <i>godawful</i> day he’d had thus far. He had tried to take a nap, taking off work early just <i>once</i>, and the universe decided to fuck with him by putting him in the middle of the desert. He’d been trapped in the middle of the tomb beneath a pyramid. And to top it all off, he was fighting some kind of huge dog... person... thing.</p><p>Bearing a look halfway between a grin and a snarl, the Shadow’s hand suddenly erupted in a pitch-black inferno, flecked with embers of deep red all around it. Sojiro didn’t know what exactly was going on, but he felt an acute pang of dread as he stared into the flame. Taking a step back, he made a, uh… <i>tactical decision</i> to wait and see what this was.</p><p>Fiercely, without warning, the creature hurled the clump of magic towards Sojiro. As if time had stopped, he barely managed to throw himself to the side before the fireball collided with the floor and erupted into a geyser of malice. Sojiro’s blood ran ice-cold as he felt tendrils of pure evil rip into his side, and he instinctively knew that it could have gone <i> much</i> worse. Collapsing to his knees again, the injury was unlike any he’d ever felt before; rather than burning pain, it pulsed like the feeling of heartache: a dull, cold sensation that leaves one exhausted, even after it passes. </p><p>Taking advantage of the missed attack, he swung his fist as hard as he could, putting everything he had into that single strike. As it collided with the creature’s chest, Sojiro felt a glimmer of hope— this thing looked like it had actually felt that, and recoiled in pain at his strike. His hope renewed, he tried to swing again, only to be caught unawares as the Shadow cut through the air with its fist, putting it squarely in Sojiro’s midsection. His breath was torn out of him as he collapsed to the floor, leaving him coughing and groaning in pain; but despite this, he knew he wasn’t out yet. But as he desperately pulled himself together in an attempt to prepare to counterattack, his heart dropped like a stone— the creature had already prepared a new burst of cursed fire while Sojiro was knocked down.</p><p>Okay, so he wasn’t fighting a huge dog person thing. He was about to be killed by a huge dog person thing.</p><p>In an attempt to prolong his life for just a few seconds, Sojiro valiantly flung himself directly at the creature, hoping he could at least do some damage to it— if only out of pure spite. That hope vanished in an instant as the next volley crashed into his chest directly, drenching him in overwhelming fear. He collapsed to the floor before the Shadow, twitching as his chest erupted in an awful, familiar sensation. Every regret, every single pang of guilt and cowardice and sorrow he’d ever felt in his life came forth and crushed his heart in a way that was so tangible, it was as if it was causing him physical pain. Tears welling up in his eyes, it was all he could do to simply stay conscious under the weight of his regrets, pulled violently to the surface by this <i>thing’s</i> attacks.</p><p>
  <i>This is it. I’m going to die here, aren’t I? For real this time, not like the pitfall or the sand. I’m going to die, alone, not even knowing what the hell is going on or why Futaba is here too.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>That’s it? Are you really just going to give up? I knew you were a coward, but this is simply unsightly.</b>
  </i>
</p><p>The voice in his head bore a derisive, almost disgusted tone. And it should, really. Sojiro knew that if he was anything at all, he was a coward. Unable to protect anyone— not Futaba, not Wakaba, and certainly not <i>himself.</i></p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Self-pity like this… Most would simply dismiss you as beyond redemption— a pathetic whelp, unable to confront his fears. But if you can hear my voice, then there is still hope for you yet.</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Stand up.</b>
  </i>
</p><p>His head erupting into a sharp, searing pain, Sojiro followed the command of the voice. Looking up at the Shadow again, he saw its expression and felt a twinge of something: anger. This... <i>thing</i> was <i>sneering</i> at him. Not only did he suddenly have a bitch of a headache, but it was also clear now that this thing was enjoying his pain, drinking in every last drop of his exhausted demeanor. This thing was relishing every goddamn moment of this, and that was nothing short of <i>infuriating</i>.</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Excellent. That anger, the pain of your meager existence— take hold of it. You have been put through awful trials, and it has broken you. It is time you put yourself back together, and become the master of your own fate.</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i> I don’t even know what the hell is going on. But if you can help me, then just DO IT already.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Then vow to me now. Vow to stand up, and confront those who would try to hurt you. To confront those who would hurt those you love. You shall not allow the world to walk over you any longer.</b>
  </i>
</p><p>Sojiro stood up. His glasses were gone— replaced by a golden masquerade mask.</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>I am thou, and thou art I… Thou, who has overcome fear of pain and has vowed to take charge of destiny.</b>
  </i>
</p><p>Sojiro placed his hand on the mask, curling his fingers beneath the edge.</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Remove thine mask, and show the world the face of a man who is not to be trifled with! Take hold of this newfound resolution, and never falter again!</b>
  </i>
</p><p>Sojiro pulled his arm to the side in a violent motion, taking the mask with it. The air surrounding him exploded into a pillar of flame, a cacophony of pure rebellion so powerful it burned the ground beneath him. As if by instinct, he shouted the word that would change his fate forever:</p><p>
  <i>”PERSONA!”</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Never Saw It Coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One's first real battle is always exciting and terrifying in equal measure. Fighting for your life is an experience that can only be described as pure adrenaline.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tearing off his mask was one of the most painful experiences of Sojiro’s life. But he didn’t flinch at all, instead enduring the burning fires erupting from his soul— embracing the heat of this sacred flame and allowing it to envelop him in its protection. The searing pillar of rebellion around him dissipated into a firm, gentle warmth concealing a power he could not describe. His surroundings seemed to hum with energy, and Sojiro could feel a new potential welling up from within his heart— no, forged <i>from</i> the pieces of his tired, broken heart.</p><p>“Show this thing who’s boss! <i>Valjean!</i>”</p><p>As the flames cleared, they revealed a figure hovering above him like a guardian angel; a manifestation he had conjured forth from his own strength of will. The Shadow before him recoiled in fear at what had appeared— a tall, ferocious man with the head of a wolf. Its face was twisted in rage like a cornered animal, ready to fight for its life: a mask of indignant rage laced with traces of quickly-receding fear at its edges. Clad in a tattered soldier’s uniform, reminiscent of revolutionary France— burnt and torn epaulettes, a high collar now ripped open, freeing its chest— it looked as though it was feral, ready to snap and lash out at a world that had rejected it. And despite this animalistic rage, it carried an air of pride; this rage was a means to an end, and it would not submit to anyone before it could carry out its task and protect those it must.</p><p>The creature scrambled to pull itself together to brace for Sojiro’s next move, but it was too late. He had already begun to prepare a strike, a golden light coalescing in his Persona’s hands. Though Sojiro wasn’t sure exactly <i>what</i> he was doing, this came to him like instinct— as if he should have been able to do it his whole life. The glint of light grew into a pair of shining spears, buzzing with power, and ready to tear into its target. </p><p>The Shadow recoiled, clambering to its feet and desperately shielding its face with its hands, but it was too late. The spears of light sailed through the air with ruthless precision, impaling it straight through its hands, sticking out the back of its head. Sojiro nearly pumped his fist up in victory as he kept his eyes trained on the Shadow, spears still embedded in its forehead, to see how well it had worked; surely this was enough to destroy it utterly. </p><p>And then they dissolved, leaving no trace of damage whatsoever. (As it turns out, Anubis is immune to Bless damage. Although, Sojiro obviously had no idea the Shadow was Anubis, nor did he know what that meant.) Its fear gave way to confusion, then to sadistic glee. This thing was mocking him <i>again</i>, laughing at his failure. He was a fool to think he could really fight just because he had some flashy ghost-thing now. For a brief moment, his hope was dashed— but he held fast. This was just another setback, but he’s finished giving up at the first sign of resistance. He <i>is</i> the resistance now. </p><p>Despite his firm conviction, it didn’t change the fact that now the Shadow had an opportunity to act. Sojiro was drained after that attack, and he still needed to catch his breath. The creature bared its fangs, raised its scales, and conjured an image: a voodoo doll, made from straw and cloth. The air filled with the smell of blood and rust, and he realized that the mirage was overlaid over his own body. Just as a set of needles appeared and impaled it through, Sojiro dove to the side in time to look back and see the doll burst open; a fate he would have shared if he hadn’t acted. </p><p>The creature hadn’t even noticed, of course. It was too busy throwing its head back and cackling, absolutely sure that this had eviscerated the intruder who had been so foolish as to challenge it. Pushing down a tinge of panic at what could have been his death, Sojiro took the opportunity and leapt at his foe— with more purpose and grace now than his desperate body-slam before— and gripped tightly the weapon that had manifested with his Persona. He slid beneath the floating Shadow, turning to strike at its exposed back, and thrust outwards with a shining steel saber, running the beast through and stunning it momentarily— leaving it wondering why a piece of metal had suddenly painfully sprouted through its neck. Dashing backwards and pulling a long rifle from his back, Sojiro took aim and fired, hitting it square in the head.</p><p>The Shadow writhed with a horrible shriek as it was knocked to the ground, clutching the vital spot that had just been shot. Somehow, though, it was still barely holding on. As it tried to pull itself off the ground, it snarled with a voice filled with venom and hatred.</p><p>
  <b>”yyyYOU… YOU WILL... NOT... ESCAPE THIS *cough* PLACE ALIVE! THE PHARAOH... SHALL REST ETER—”</b>
</p><p>“How about you shut up and stay down, huh? You’re being a real god damn <i>pain in the ass.</i>”</p><p>Raising a ghostly, bloodstained musket and taking aim, Sojiro’s Persona fired as he pointed his finger. Letting out a final scream of rage, the Shadow was hit again in the head, collapsing, as Valjean fired another shot, and third after that— pulverizing the creature into dust. </p><p>
Pausing for a moment, Sojiro suddenly let out a loud, racking cough, collapsing to the floor as well. The exertion of his awakening had caught up with him, and it had hit him like a freight train. As the sound of footsteps approached, he could see several of these creatures rushing to his position, and that old sense of dread filled him again. As a group of snake-like men confronted him, his vision began to flicker. The world was turning black. Just before he completely slipped under, Sojiro saw a group of people leap in front of him— 5 masked figures, standing between him and the enemy. The one in the center, a tall man clad in black, called out in a familiar voice.
</p><p>
 <i>”Take them out, Fuu-Ki!”</i>
</p><p>The air exploded with energy, the force of rebellion clashing against distortion, as he finally passed out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Extremely proud of this chapter. I made sure to base the combat off of the game's combat as closely as I could— weaknesses, knock-downs, critical hits, the turn-based system, etc. while still maintaining a sense of realism.</p><p>Sojiro's Persona is Valjean; based off of Jean Valjean of Les Misérables, obviously. It's a Bless-element Persona with slightly below-average magic (like Yusuke's) that would probably wield Gun skills, party buffs to speed and critical hit rate, and various shield buffs— Tetrakarn, Makarakarn, and Tetraja.</p><p>Bonus game: Try and see if you can name all the different attacks used in this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Different Perspective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let's take a step back.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright, everyone. Today’s infiltration is officially a go. Mona, Skull, Queen, come with me. Here’s what I need you to do...” The three in question nodded and grouped up with him. It really was admirable how Joker relayed his orders quickly and professionally, gesturing to his party members as he spoke; his style of no-nonsense leadership was a far cry from his usual meek facade in the real world. “Oh, and you two, make sure to watch our backs. Be ready to jump in as needed.”</p><p>“Ugh... fine.” Ann clearly wasn’t happy about the decision, but Joker was used to the pouting by now. Anytime anyone was left out of the rotation, they’d make a fuss (<i>especially</i> Morgana— always saying he’s absolutely necessary as a healer, despite both Makoto and Ann being able to pick up the slack) but they always get over it quickly. </p><p>“Come now, Panther. We will be given an opportunity later, will we not?” Yusuke never seems to mind sitting out or fighting all day, simply taking it in stride for the sake of his art. Though to be honest, Joker didn’t quite understand how this Phantom Thief work helps with art… Best not to dwell on it for too long, though. There’s a mission to be done, and time’s wasting.</p><p>Ann rolled her eyes at Yusuke’s attempt at hushing her complaints. “That’s easy for <i>you</i> to say! This is a <i>desert</i>, so there’ll probably be a lot of Shadows with, like, fire magic! If you fought, you’d get burnt to a crisp in a second. I’m resistant to fire! I should <i>clearly</i> be taking up the lead!”</p><p>Joker decided to butt in before this gets any worse. “If you resist their fire, they would likely resist yours too. You’ll get your turn, Panther. Be patient.” He didn’t want to take the “disappointed parent” route, but they can’t afford to waste time with petty nonsense. </p><p>“F-Fine… whatever.” Ann was still pouting, but even she couldn’t argue with that. At least, Joker hoped.</p><p>He tightened his gloves, checked his weapons, and ran a mental check of all the Personas that he’d decided to fuse the night before. Everything is in order, just as he liked it. Nothing was more satisfying than having everything accounted for; after all, he who knows the order of the deck can make his own hand. It’s the foundation for any good plan, and Joker was nothing if not someone who loves when things go according to plan.</p><p>“Now then. Is everyone ready? ...Then let us resume the infiltration.” Without a moment’s hesitation, the group looked up at the pyramid and began making their way inside. </p><p>None of them, of course, noticed the sleeping man who had been pulled in with them, fallen behind a stray dune of sand.</p><p>_________________________________________________</p><p>The group reached the first safe room, attached to the room with the stairs. Everything had gone relatively well so far. The pitfall last time took them by surprise, and the Shadows in that room had gotten a few lucky hits that forced the group’s retreat early, but they were prepared now. Joker had learned a valuable lesson— <i>never</i> enter a palace without a Persona that knows Psy magic. As they shot the shit, talked strategies, and used copious amounts of bandages, Morgana’s ear suddenly twitched.</p><p>“Uh, everyone? Do you all... hear that too?” His voice was less scared and more confused, which meant this probably  wasn’t a <i>bad</i> sign. But Morgana was their scout, and a scout should usually never be confused.</p><p>“What’s the matter, Mona? Is everything alright?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah, Queen, I’m fine. But… I think someone’s here. Another intruder.” </p><p>Joker’s head snapped to face him as he heard this. “What? Hold on, who? What exactly did you hear, Mona?” After the talk of the “man in the black mask” from Madarame and Kaneshiro, hearing about another intruder put him on edge. Are they really encountering him so soon? Are they prepared? How should they deal with—</p><p>“Whoa! Relax, Joker, it’s nothing to get worked up about. I’ve been hearing someone moving around below us, probably in that pitfall room. It’s probably nothing, but maybe we should check it out before we move on.” He didn’t like to be interrupted, but the cat was right; it’d be foolish to just ignore this.</p><p>“Apologies, but… could I take a break? It’s getting harder to call out Johanna; I may be getting fatigued faster than I thought I would.” It’s true— Queen <i>was</i> having a bit of a rough time, doing double duty as both magic damage and support. Better to play it safe, since Joker knew he had a few Nuclear Personas in his rotation.</p><p>“Alright, alright. Team, we’re checking this out. Panther, you’re up. Queen, Fox, follow at a distance. Let’s move out.”</p><p>“Finally! Let’s <i>do</i> this!”</p><p>________________________________________________________</p><p>“This could get bad, guys! I can hear a ton of Shadows up ahead!” Mona called out to the rest of the group, but no one was worried— the enemies here were no sweat. As they rounded the corner, a figure on the floor nearest the sand pit came into view, along with a group of Nagas closing in on them.</p><p>“Yo, there they are! What’s the plan, Aki— uh, Joker?” Ryuji was the first to spot the figure collapsed on the ground, face-down. Like that, no one could tell if they had a black mask, but Joker was a quick thinker— no one could be a threat if they aren’t conscious. Best to kill Shadows first and ask questions later.</p><p>“We get rid of the aggressors, first. Get those Shadows away from them, and we’ll deal with the stranger later! <i>Persona!</i>”</p><p>In unison, the group nodded. “Alright! Let’s do this!”</p><p>
  <i>“Take them out, Fuu-Ki!”</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mweheheheh, yes, you're going to have to wait to see what happens when Sojiro is unmasked! &gt;:)</p><p>EDIT: Okay, so I just got around to watching some stuff about P5 Scramble. Apparently Zenkichi's Persona is called.... Valjean.... and his codename is Wolf... god damn it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Phantom Thieves bicker a bit, and Sojiro dreams.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“WHAAAAAAAT?!?”</p>
<p>“Jesus, Ann, that was right in my ear…”</p>
<p>Normally, Akira would reprimand Ryuji for forgetting to use code names in the Metaverse, but he was honestly just… too taken aback to do so. He, Joker, the fearless and always-composed leader of the <i>great Phantom Thieves</i>, was at a loss for words. It must have been months, honestly, since he was last taken by surprise like this. But looking at the man’s face, it was plain to see that it was indeed Sojiro; the <i>last</i> person he’d planned on encountering here.</p>
<p>On the way to find this “other infiltrator”, he’d run through his head all the possibilities a few times over. Out of everyone he’d considered could secretly be a Persona user, or at least <i>might</i> have the potential to be one— Mishima, Akechi, Hifumi, even <i>Kawakami</i>— Sojiro was at the <i>bottom</i> of that list. Hell, he wasn’t even on it. What in the world was going on? How long has he been a Persona user? What kind of outfit even <i>was</i> th—</p>
<p>“Joker? Hey, Joker! Come on, we need our leader’s instructions. What’re we gonna do about this, huh?” Morgana was tapping on Akira’s leg and looking up at him, his other hand on his hip. He was as bossy as ever; it’d almost be kinda cute if everyone wasn’t freaking out a little. The whole team, really, was acting like a bunch of lost puppies, and Akira quickly regained his composure at the sight. If he wasn’t guiding these people, who <i>knows</i> what’d happen?</p>
<p>“I, uh… Yeah. Sure.” He closed his eyes and rested his chin on his hand; it was cliché, yeah, but it really did help him think in times like this. He immediately began to run through every action he could take, along with every action he could take at each crossroads after that, and the same <i>again</i>; an endless web of possible outcomes, all stemming from one move he’d have to choose now. Staying one step ahead is essential, after all, in keeping up with and out-planning the opposition, and was a skill he’d practiced extensively both in the Metaverse and out. </p>
<p>“C’mon, what’re we gonna do about this? We can’t just stick around for more enemies to find us, right?” Ryuji had always been impatient about these kinds of things, but it can’t be helped; acting without a plan is always worse than wasting time. He and Ann were the same in that way, a ball of energy and an impulsive spitfire, and it made for a dangerous combo— were it not for the more level-headed team members, they’d run into way more trouble than they needed.</p>
<p>“Don’t rush me.”</p>
<p>After a few eternities and a half, he finally came to a decision. It wasn’t a decision he liked, and he’d spent at least a few minutes trying to come up with a way to avoid it, but they never worked out well in the end. Looks like they had no choice.</p>
<p>Akira turned to face the team, and put his stoic mask back on. “We’re going.”<br/>
“Aww, come on! I got one fight, and we’re already leaving?” And there Ann goes, rapid-firing her usual list of complaints.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to leave either, but there’s nothing else we can do.We can’t just push on with him weighing us down.”</p>
<p>Ann frowned for a second, then found a smirk. You could practically see the light bulb above her head flicker on. “We could, uh… leave him in a safe room! With the backup team for protection!” Her face shined as if she had come up with the best idea in the world.</p>
<p>“No. When he wakes up, we need the whole team there.”</p>
<p>“Fine… bluh.”</p>
<p>__________________________________________________</p>
<p>
  <i>He drifted about in his dreams for a while. It was a familiar one, something that had haunted him day and night for years. He was alone, surrounded on all sides by fog. He tried to move, but uncertainty always overtook him, and he’d remain where he was for fear of some unknown consequence. Every so often, he’d catch a glimpse of someone familiar, and try to stumble over to them— but the fog would always swallow them back up first. This would go on for hours, days, months, years— it was never consistent. But what was consistent was that eventually, he’d just give up. He'd never find out who else was there with him. There wasn’t any point in trying to find out, after all, so he’d always do the same thing; he’d sit down, he’d pull his coat over his head, and he’d shut his eyes till he woke up. Shut his eyes, and <b>hide</b>. The familiar smell of coffee and old wood counter tops surrounded him, something both comforting and cloying. It smothered him, keeping him safe but preventing him from ever seeing even a glimpse of the truth. He felt... pathetic. Someone who couldn’t handle failure. Someone who couldn’t handle hardship. Someone who couldn’t handle the truth.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Something new had appeared.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>A light, ever so dim, came from his body. Just the faintest spark at first, it grew and grew into something... brilliant. Radiant, blinding, hotter than the sun itself— and yet still, somehow, the fog remained. Surrounding him, suffocating him, swallowing him up, the same as it always had. Nothing he could do could ever save him from this uncertainty. Not even the brightest, most powerful sacred flames could cleanse his heart.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>But it wasn’t the same as always. It remained, but it was weaker now. His light was cutting a path through it. He could never hope to completely eradicate this fog, but seeing his light forging his way forward, something unfamiliar graced his heart, back after such a long absence: hope.</i>
</p>
<p>
  Sojiro began moving forward.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Exposition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group <i>tries</i> to bring Sojiro up to speed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Surprise, double update! &gt;:D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sojiro’s eyes opened, slowly revealing blurry wooden rafters and cobwebs. This was...  the kid’s room, up above the cafe? He sat up and rubbed at his head, expecting a headache, only to find his mind was actually surprisingly clear. Jesus, this bed is even less comfortable than he thought. Maybe he’d get a <i>real</i> replacement sometime. Wait, he’s in the kid’s room, on his bed? Sojiro sat up and rubbed his eyes, and saw—</p><p>“<i>WHOA!</i> What— I— You kids— Huh?!” That kid’s ragtag group of misfits were sitting all around him, staring with some kind of mixture of concern and surprise. “What am I doing here!? Why are you all here? What’s going on? I <i>demand</i> some answers!”</p><p>They all looked at each other, basically lost, before they all looked over at the kid. What is he, their frickin’ leader? Eventually, Akira sighed, and looked Sojiro in the eye.</p><p>“We found you passed out, being attacked. So we brought you here.” </p><p>The blonde girl, apparently, had a problem with what he said. “W-wait, Akira! That was way too matter-of-fact!”</p><p>“H-hold on, you what? I was just sleeping on my goddamn couch!” Sojiro was pretty sure he didn’t <i>pass out</i> anywhere, let alone somewhere where someone would <i>attack</i> him. He wasn’t so stupid as to make enemies like—</p><p>Wait. He <i>did</i> pass out. And he <i>was</i> being attacked. But that was some kind of… freaky dream stuff. How did the kid know that?</p><p>“Don’t you remember? You were in the pitfall room. We fought off the enemies closing in on you.”</p><p>Okay, okay, <i>okay, this is WAY too goddamn freaky.</i> This kid was spouting off a <i>detailed</i> account of shit that happened <i>in Sojiro’s head.</i></p><p>“How the hell are you— that was a dream! Why are you telling me about my own dream?!”</p><p>“It wasn’t, though. Look at yourself for a second.”</p><p>Sojiro looked down, and.. Oh shit. He was <i>covered</i> in bruises.</p><p>“I… What?”</p><p>“Akira, please. Can’t you try and be a <i>little</i> more tactful?” The girl with the bangs leaned forward to say something. “Please, sir, listen to us for a moment. I know it’s incredibly shocking to go through something like awakening your Persona, but—”</p><p>“What-sona? What are you talking about?”</p><p>Some unfamiliar voice piped up. “Come on, you people, just get to it already!”</p><p>“Wait, who was that?”</p><p>The entire group looked at each other nervously, as if they had no idea how to answer. Eventually, the loud blond guy— Ryuji, if he remembered right— blurted something out. “It was, uh, the cat?”</p><p>Sojiro was taken aback. “You're pulling my leg, right? ...Are you high?”</p><p>But the voice called out again. “No, he’s just an idiot.” Holy shit, it <i>was</i> the cat.</p><p>The kid spoke up again, taking back the reins of the situation. “Okay, look. Just let me give you the rundown on what’s going on…”</p><p>___________________________________________</p><p>“So you’re telling me you broke into my house... <i>again?</i> And not only that, but you managed to drag <i>me</i> into this whole mess, <i>just because you weren’t paying attention?</i>”</p><p>They all responded nearly in unison, hands clasped together and eyes averted in shame. “Y-yes, sir...”</p><p>Good grief… And here he thought he could have a nice little nap. Personas… Palaces… the Metaverse? This was really too much for someone like him. But something was nagging at his mind, something he had to know before dismissing this whole affair (and possibly kicking the kid out of the damn attic).</p><p>“So… why were you even in this ‘Palace’ place? What are you even doing? And whose Palace is it, anyways?”</p><p>Almost as if in slow motion, the kid opened his mouth to answer while the others pulled faces, made X signs with their hands, and otherwise desperately tried to get him so keep his mouth shut. But it was too late; he was answering whether they liked it or not.</p><p>“We were infiltrating Futaba’s Palace.”</p><p>Ryuji groaned. “God frickin’ damnit, dude…”</p><p>Sojiro’s body tensed as he heard that. “You were <i>what?</i> What do you mean, <i>Futaba’s Palace?</i> She doesn’t have any… <i>distorted desires</i>, so how can she even have one!?” What in the world were these troublemakers doing, poking around in her head? And didn't that shadow mistake Sojiro for a thief? Were these kids <i>stealing</i> shit from her head? “Who do you think you are, anyways, just waltzing into her mind, and... and… <i>stealing</i> things? Give me one good reason I shouldn’t call the cops on you all right now!”</p><p>The weird blue-haired kid in the back answered, for once. “We were not waltzing in at all. You see, she had invited us— Futaba herself had requested the services of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, in order to have us save her from the depths of despair her heart had trapped her in.”</p><p>Everyone turned to look at him. His teammates glared at him, and Sojiro was just even more confused than before.</p><p>“...What? He asked, did he not?”</p><p>“Dude, you can’t just <i>TELL HIM WE’RE THE FREAKIN’ PHANTOM THIEVES!<i>”</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The cat started yelling at Ryuji.  “As if <i>you</i> can talk about that! You won’t shut up about it half the time!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Y-yeah, but this is different! Shut up! You shouldn’t even be talking at all! Talking cats ain’t normal!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“NONE of this is normal! And I am NOT a cat!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Sojiro watched the chaos with awe and confusion in equal measure. What kind of weird, outlandish group even was this? The conversation had turned into an absolute shitshow. The cat and the blonde kid were yelling, the two girls were chastising the blue-haired kid, and Akira was just sitting there with his face in his hands. He could at least sympathize with that; this group seemed like an absolute nightmare to reel in.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Everyone! Will all of you please stop fighting and let me handle this?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Silence fell over the room as the kid spoke, and it became clear that his claim to be their leader wasn’t for show. Even Sojiro himself held onto his words in the face of Akira’s commands; they were firm, unyielding, but still filled with a clear benevolent intent. He was like a tiny dad, really.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He turned to face Sojiro again. “Futaba has… a distorted desire, it’s true. She doesn’t wish to hurt anyone else, but… she may end up hurting herself, or worse. Left unchecked, she’s not going to get any better. We don’t yet have a perfect grasp of the situation regarding her, but we <i>must</i> go through with this mission, no matter what. We want to help Futaba.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The charisma flowing off of Akira was almost tangible. Sojiro felt a pang of indignation at their audacity— barging into his house, invading Futaba’s mind— but as he listened to his words, he could feel that he was telling the truth. This kid really was trying his hardest to help, huh?</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I… ugh. Look, I’m not even really solidly certain on what’s happening, or why, but if you’re going to be poking around in her head, I’m not just going to let you do it unsupervised.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The group looked over in shock, and the polite one spoke. “You don’t mean…?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yeah, I’m coming with you. I have one of those things too, right? I’m not going to just sit here. I’ll reserve judgement for exactly how to deal with <i>you</i> afterwards.” He pointed at Akira, who didn’t react in the slightest. Sojiro could never get a read on him, and God, that was freaky.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The group murmured amongst itself for a moment, and the kid made a decision. “Very well. If that’s what you want to do, then consider yourself an honorary Phantom Thief for now. You’ll need a code name.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“A code name? What is this, a spy movie?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The cat jumped in again. “We use code names in order to prevent the Palace ruler from recognizing us whenever we’re inside the Metaverse. You’ll need one, so don’t worry too hard about it. What’ll you pick, boss?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“...I mean, isn’t ‘Boss’ a kind of code name already? No point in overcomplicating things.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Everyone looked at each other, then shrugged. Looks like Boss was acceptable. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Alright, then. The other team members are as follows: Skull, Mona, Panther, Queen, and me, Joker. We’re infiltrating again tomorrow. Be ready to go as soon as we arrive.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Are we really infiltrating again? That’d be the third day in a row…” Ann grumbled, and the others glared at her as if she was a total hypocrite.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I wanna break too, Leader… It’s getting really hard to keep up with this and my homework.” The other blonde complained too. They really may as well be twins.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You two, hush. We’re losing time from all these early exits, and it’s not like you’d do your homework anyways.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Sh-shut up, Morgana!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Impatience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sojiro waits for the Thieves to arrive for the infiltration.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sojiro stood at the counter, his foot tapping in place. Not to anything particular, like a song; he was just moving to try and shake off some of the restlessness and nerves that’d been gathering. He hated to admit it, but he was really hesitant to just... <i>walk</i> back into the Palace after he’d nearly died there only the day before. Those kids saved him, sure, but what if they hadn’t? Would he have suffered a mental shutdown? Or would he just have died in the Metaverse, never to be seen again? He didn’t really know what happens when someone from real life dies in that world, and the very thought made him shudder.</p>
<p>He checked his watch. Just a couple minutes past noon. The kid would be off school in only 3 hours or so. Business, like usual, was slow, so he’d had absolutely nothing to take his mind off of things— waking up both figuratively and literally to a new world, being attacked by freaky shadow demons, and... obtaining the resolve to use a Persona.</p>
<p>Sojiro stifled a little chuckle. It’s childish, yeah, but that fight was honestly pretty badass. He hadn’t moved with that kind of dexterity or purpose in years, not since his, uh… <i>interesting</i> youth, so it really was a surprise. Sure, he took a few hits, but for his first ever fight over there? He really whooped that dog-headed thing’s ass. The lingering sense of dread at the coming infiltration began to slowly give way to another long-lost feeling: excitement.</p>
<p>Although, seeing as it’s still only midday, it’d probably be best to put that in the back of his mind for now. No point in getting worked up in the middle of his shop like a damn elementary schooler.</p>
<p>______________________________________________</p>
<p>Sojiro looked down at his watch again while he was waiting for some water to come up to the proper temperature— hot enough to draw out the coffee’s natural oils, but not so hot as to extract it all too early and ruin the cup with a harsh, bitter bite. Things had actually picked up a bit now, so he at least had something to take his mind off of waiting. Only an hour, now. </p>
<p>Takemi, waiting on her order, seemed to notice his impatience. “Waiting on a date or something? Don’t get too distracted; I don’t want to have to treat any burns if you happen to pour that on your hand or something.”</p>
<p>“Huh? Oh, no, don’t worry about it— I wouldn’t be so clumsy as to spill your cup. You’re practically keeping my business afloat single-handedly, so I couldn’t do something like that to my number 1 regular.”</p>
<p>Tae smirked. “Heh. #1, huh? I’d bet anyone who walks through those doors is your #1.”</p>
<p>“I thought you knew me better than that, Ms. Takemi. Would I ever lie to one of my favorite regulars?” </p>
<p>“Favorite? What, so the million girls you seem to be going out with isn’t enough? Surely you don’t need to hit on <i>me</i> too.” </p>
<p>Sojiro chuckled a bit at that. Hah, he <i>wished</i> he could’ve still been that kinda ladykiller. This kind of back-and-forth he had with the doctor was honestly the only enjoyable part of any day he had; everyone else was basically either an idiot, a dick, or some combo of those things. The two had a lot of fun just poking fun at each other across the counter, as if they’d known each other forever. (Though to be fair, they <i>had</i> actually both been in Yongen for a while.)</p>
<p>“Can you blame me? I have to make sure I don’t lose my touch as a smooth operator, heh. And speaking of smooth— your cup’s ready. One perfect cup of smooth, relaxing Blue Mountain coming right up.”</p>
<p>“Sure, sure, Mr. ‘Smooth Operator’. And thanks.” </p>
<p>The two bantered some more for a while, until she eventually finished her cup and took her leave. Not a bad day.</p>
<p>___________________________________________</p>
<p>Sojiro got a text. The kid had sent a message to the group chatroom at 3:15, on the dot; the exact time he and his friends got off school. He didn’t want to join their little chat, but it <i>was</i> a good idea to stay connected with the group.</p>
<p>“School’s out. Running errands, will be done at 4. Be ready at the hideout. Don’t be late. —Joker”</p>
<p>The other group members came trickling in over the next 30 minutes or so. </p>
<p>The council prez Makoto arrived first, because of course she did. She and Sojiro talked for a while on the specifics of Persona-usage; something he was still unclear on. </p>
<p>Their talk was cut short, however, by the loud arrival of Ryuji and Ann. Trying to keep focus on any conversation was impossible when they were in the room, showing each other dumb things on their phones and laughing like it was the funniest shit they’d seen in their lives. </p>
<p>That art kid, Yusuke, arrived right before 4:00— he was out of breath and sweating after running the whole way there. Apparently he couldn’t afford the train that day, poor kid. </p>
<p>Akira, of course, arrived only a minute later, at the exact time he’d said. It was almost creepy, how robotic he was about his schedule; almost as if he’d planned out every single day weeks in advance. </p>
<p>Right behind the kid was Morgana, the demon of bedtime— or so Akira had told him. Apparently the reason his schedule was so strictly planned was because he couldn’t waste any time, or he’d waste his day wandering around and be forced to go to sleep early by the cat. Sojiro honestly wasn’t sure about that, though; a cat keeping you up made sense, but how would a cat force you to go to bed? Whatever.</p>
<p>“Everyone’s here?” The kid scanned the room, and his friends all waved. Sojiro just gave a quick thumbs-up.</p>
<p>“Good. And Yusuke, please just buy train passes next time instead of a third art book. We can’t have you fatigued before we even begin.”</p>
<p>“W-well, I…”</p>
<p>“No buts. Things like that can wait till after Futaba.”</p>
<p>That was something Sojiro could agree on, at least.</p>
<p>Ann spoke up again, indignantly. “Oh, so artbooks are a no-go, but you can go to the movies anytime you want?”</p>
<p>“I, uh… That’s an important part of my planning. Absolutely essential.”</p>
<p>Everyone raised an eyebrow at that.</p>
<p>“B-besides, I take care of all the Thieves’ expenses, so I can do what I want! Speaking of which...”</p>
<p>The kid opened up his backpack and pulled out a sword, a suit of some kind of body armor, and—</p>
<p>“Where the hell did you get a <i>sniper rifle?</i>”</p>
<p>The kid’s face was blank, as if he hadn’t expected any kind of reaction from him pulling a frickin’ gun from his bag and handing it to Sojiro. “It’s a model, but it fires real shots in the Palace. Take these, you’ll need them today.”</p>
<p>Sojiro sighed, and put his hand to his forehead. “W-wait, model? Real shots? I, uh… You know what? I’m just not going to ask.”</p>
<p>Ryuji clapped a hand onto his shoulder. “Don’t worry too hard about it, yeah. You learn pretty quickly to just, uh… not think too hard ‘bout any of this stuff.”</p>
<p>Morgana’s ear twitched at this; he’d heard a prime opportunity to do what he loves best. “Not like you think too hard about much of anything, though.”</p>
<p>“<i>H-hey!</i> Can’t we, like, make it a rule that he can’t say shit like that?!”</p>
<p>Sojiro and Akira spoke up in unison. “Morgana, knock it off.”</p>
<p>“Heh heh. Alright, alright.”</p>
<p>“*sigh* Anyways… Everyone upstairs. Time to begin the briefing.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The proper infiltration can finally begin!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long delay, I was really busy these past few days. Hopefully, this won't become regular!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So everyone’s clear on their roles today, then?” The group stood around in the room just beyond the infiltration point they’d chosen: a small underground entrance not too far off from the main entrance, thankfully shaded from the sun.</p><p>Ryuji scratched the back of his neck. “Uh… One more time? I-I mean, I know what to do. But you know what they say! Better safe than… something.”</p><p>Akira looked at him blankly, then chuckled. “Alright, alright. I’ll repeat it, for their sake.”</p><p>“The comp will be Skull, Mona, and Queen, like last time. Queen and I will be hitting weaknesses, while Skull will be handling physical damage via baton passing and Swift Strike. Mona will be going for critical hits on tough Shadows and making sure we don’t get smashed into the ground, as well as topping Skull’s health up after he attacks. Got it?”</p><p>Sojiro objected. “W-wait, so I’m not even on the forward team?”</p><p>Joker shrugged, though his face didn’t change at all. “Not a single enemy in this Palace is weak to Light. In fact, half of them are immune to it— like that Anubis you fought.”</p><p>“I... Hmph.” He didn’t want to be left out of the fights, especially considering <i>whose</i> Palace it was, but he couldn’t argue with the facts.</p><p>Ann patted him on the back. “You get used to it. Sometimes a Palace just isn’t good for a specific team member.”</p><p>“You’ll be switched in when Skull gets tired, and take over as the physical damage. You can do Triple Down, right?”</p><p>“Triple what now?”</p><p>“...Nevermind. Let’s get moving.”</p><p>_________________________________________</p><p>I felt odd, being back in the pyramid. The first time he was here, Sojiro was too busy looking at the odd visuals to notice the atmosphere of the place. It was really crushingly oppressive inside a Palace— as if the entire place wanted them <i>out</i>. Every shadowy corner seemed like it had an enemy lying in wait, every bend in the corridors filled him with dread as he wondered if there was a foe behind it, and the very air felt thick with the distortion of Futaba’s heart— an intense desire to expel any and all who might hurt her, shut the place up, and throw away the key.</p><p>It sickened him.</p><p>The very thought that every day, Futaba was lying in this utter despair, wracked with guilt and fear, and that he’d just been waiting for it to magically go away… he felt disgusted with himself. But things were different now. With the help of the Thieves, he’d <i>help</i> her. At least, he hoped he could. But it’s better to have hope than it is not to, right?</p><p>As the group was delving into the first new room, a chamber full of various sarcophagi, they encountered and dispatched various enemies— Shadows, they were apparently called— with ease. He hadn’t had a great opportunity to see the Thieves in action last time he was here, seeing as he had been unconscious, but Sojiro now watched in awe as the group expertly pounded their foes into the dirt. Not a single party member even got hit, all of them blitzing the enemies with their weaknesses before rushing in and beating them to pieces, or passing their turns in order to let Skull smash the tougher foes into paste. Compare that to Sojiro’s desperate struggle against a single enemy, and he almost felt weak in comparison; though he did notice the party taking care to avoid unnecessarily fighting more Anubis Shadows, something that definitely lessened that blow to his ego.</p><p>Ryuji held his hand out, stopping the rest of the group. “Yo, what’s this statue thing? It’s got something in its hand… Wait, what is it anyways? Some kinda dog... thing?” He gestured to the roughly person-sized, jackal-headed statue they had found in the small side room the team had entered.</p><p>The rest of the group crowded around the statue as Queen launched into an explanation. “This is Anubis, the Egyptian god of the underworld. It seems to have some kind of shining orb…”</p><p>“That sounds kinda familiar. Something about light from the god of the underworld…?” Panther’s face showed she was clearly confused, but she was still trying to pitch in somewhat.</p><p>After a moment of consideration, Fox eventually broke the contemplative silence. “This may come in handy somewhere, Joker. Shall we take it?”</p><p>Joker nodded, then smoothly pocketed the glowing orb. Sojiro watched as it disappeared somewhere under that endless void of a cloak Joker had as a part of his outfit. It was honestly a bit unreal, how he managed to carry an entire pharmacy, weapon barracks, and more under that thing. Actually, where the hell was everyone else keeping their stuff? Sojiro never saw the others carrying their bats or whips or guns around outside of battle, they just sort of appeared. He was still lugging around his shit by hand! How come <i>he</i> can’t do that, huh? Sojiro shoved the thought out of his mind before it broke his brain, though— best to just chalk it up to “more freaky Metaverse stuff”.</p><p>The team moved onwards, climbing up a few ledges and finding another statue. Joker robbed this one, too, while Mona poked fun at Skull’s poor memory.</p><p>“Is ‘Anubis’ really that difficult of a name to remember, Skull? You really astonish me sometimes.” </p><p>Skull just crossed his arms and sheepishly turned away, mumbling about how it’s “not important” and “just some dumb statue thing anyways”. Sojiro, who saw the whole thing go down, could clearly tell that Mona had struck a nerve— despite not knowing him for too long, it wasn’t like Skull to get upset in such a bashful way. Before it escalated, though, both he and Joker turned and told Mona to knock it off. </p><p>They eventually reached the end of the chamber, emerging onto an elevated platform with two pedestals and a strange, glowing lens. A quick glance to the left indicated that the group was directly above the main entrance’s stairs, which had been blocked off with several gargantuan doors. Fox was the first to notice, relaying the info to Joker (who had obviously already seen the room and understood, but humored him nonetheless).</p><p>“Ah… the door to the great stairs! That must mean we are directly above where we ended up after coming through the front entrance.”</p><p>Skull and Panther both approached the lens statue, and Sojiro followed behind for lack of anything better to do. “Hey, don’t this look familiar? Y’know, back from when we opened that door underground?”</p><p>Sojiro hadn’t heard anything about this. “Wait, familiar? What is this thing?”</p><p>“Well, it’s, uh… You tell him, Panther.”</p><p>“W-wait, why me?! Well, it’s like... a statue thing that reflects light and stuff. It opened a door in another part of the Palace when we used it to shine the light on the door.”</p><p>A sudden flash of excitement took over her face. “Wait, if that door was the same as this door… Do you think this is the same mechanism!?”</p><p>“Aw man, Panther, that’s so right! You figured that out so fast, you’re like some kinda genius or someth—”</p><p>As Skull praised her, he was interrupted by a violent rumbling; they looked over to see Joker, who had placed the two gems into the pedestals already. The lens flipped, focusing the beam onto the door, and it disappeared.</p><p>Both Skull and Panther looked a bit disappointed. “Oh, uh… okay then.” Sojiro just chuckled and followed Joker as he leapt down to the stairs in order to keep moving forwards.</p><p>These kids really are a handful, huh?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Rejection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group forges onward.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the door blocking the next chamber and set of stairs cleared, Sojiro felt that this was actually going rather well. He felt much more limber and energised than usual— though whether that was due to his Persona’s influence or simply that of the group of teens he was accompanying, he wasn’t sure. Sure, he had had a bad start (apparently his awakening was particularly rough compared to the others’, taking on a high level shadow alone), but things seemed to be smoothing out. As far as bad days went, this wasn’t even the worst he’d had.</p>
<p>Naturally, this didn’t last long.</p>
<p>___________________________________________________________</p>
<p>“Jeez, I think I’m starting to run outta juice... My hands are all tingly ‘n stuff after I fire off a shock, and it’s getting a lot harder to control. Could we take a break for a sec?”</p>
<p>Akira turns on the spot and immediately responds, nearly running into the rest of the group as he does. “Take a backseat and rest, Skull.”</p>
<p>“W-well, I don’t know about like, swapping out or anything...” He averts his eyes, and his hand starts scratching at the back of his neck seemingly out of instinct. “I just gotta sit down for a sec, catch my brea—” As Ryuji sputters out an excuse to keep fighting, Akira interrupts suddenly; his voice is uncharacteristically tense.</p>
<p>“No. If you push yourself too hard, you’re liable to get injured, or worse. I’m not letting that happen, so just let someone else take over for an hour or two.”</p>
<p>“Alright, alright, fine... you’re like my mom or something, dude.”</p>
<p>The other Thieves try to hide a chuckle at Akira’s expense. For all his tough and aloof acting, he still can’t seem to hide how protective he is of them all.</p>
<p>“So, uh... who’s swappin’ with me then?” Ryuji looks around at the three reserve members. “It was Boss, right?”</p>
<p>Akira nods, his face now back to the calm and impartial mask it always was, and Sojiro’s amusement quickly melts away into nerves. He forgot that this kid swapping out also meant <i>he</i> was swapping in. He’s just going to start fighting, just like that? No proper training, or anything? These Phantom Thieves really are reckless... but he <i>did</i> agree to join them as a temporary member, so he may as well pull his own weight. “Alright, alright. I’ll show you kids what I can do.” </p>
<p>___________________________________________________________</p>
<p>The next chamber— the “Chamber of Rejection”, apparently— starts as a long hallway. Taking a turn, the group stumbles upon the Shadow ruler again.</p>
<p>“F-Futaba?” Sojiro calls out to her as soon as he sees her. Despite Makoto’s explanations about Shadows, cognitive clones, and Palaces, he still can’t help but see his little girl in front of him; the feeling is incredibly odd.</p>
<p>“So you’ve come. Follow me.” Her reply is low and droning, a voice he hasn’t heard in so long— familiar, and yet different in subtle ways. <i>God, it’s really been over 2 years, hasn’t it?</i> But while Sojiro’s train of thought wandered, Futaba began walking around the corner and out of sight. </p>
<p>“Wh- hey, Futaba, hold on! Don’t just leave!” She didn’t respond at all, disappearing past the next turn in the hallway, and Sojiro’s face fell. As he lowered his outstretched arm, he felt a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>Ann was looking at him, her brow knit in worry. “Boss... You’re going to be okay, right? I know this probably isn’t easy for you to see.” She gave a sympathetic look, and that only hurt more— a kid this young shouldn’t have to be consoling <i>him</i>.</p>
<p>“No, no, I-I’m...” He cleared his throat loudly in an effort to hide how shaky it had gotten for a moment. “Don’t worry about me, kid. If this is enough to make me call it quits, I may as well give up now. Let’s just... keep on moving.”</p>
<p>The group all mumble agreement and press on after Futaba— a short-lived endeavor, as razor-pointed spears erupt from the ground , nearly skewering Akira.</p>
<p>Ryuji immediately reacts, like he always does. “Holy shit! Is she <i>tryin’</i> to kill us or something!?”</p>
<p>While Akira takes a moment to investigate the spear trap (his face, of course, completely neutral and calm, to everyone’s amazement) Makoto and the rest start brainstorming on how to get past— talking about redirecting light beams and whatnot. Sojiro doesn’t hear any of it. Though he didn’t shout like Ryuji did, he’s still stunned— this is the first time he’s seen just how desperately Futaba wants to stay isolated.</p>
<p>
  <i>Are these really the lengths Futaba will go to to keep the outside world out? Or does she not even realize she's lashing out at us?</i>
</p>
<p>Their conversation (and Sojiro’s inner dialogue) is interrupted when a ring of flame erupts around the group, driving their backs together. A group of three snake-like women loom over the surrounded Thieves, and they continue to attack the rest of the team while they are still off-guard. Though Sojiro barely throws himself out of the way of a fiery explosion that had erupted beneath his feet, the third Naga manages a nasty swipe at Morgana.</p>
<p>He lets out an enraged cry, clutching his injured side and taking a look at the shadow that hit him. “We got ambushed?! This is bad... Everyone, stay on your guard!”</p>
<p>“Whoa, whoa…” Ryuji starts to shout at Morgana now, sweat forming on his face as the flames close in. “Weren’t you supposed to be watchin’ our backs, you stupid cat?!”</p>
<p>Before Morgana could hiss out his own retort, Akira comes between them in his usual manner. “Skull! Now is <i>not</i> the time! You, Fox, and Panther, get to safety!” He summons his Persona— some kind of horrifying demon with a hole through its head— and blasts the first foe with a gust of wind, stunning it long enough for the fire around the group to dissipate. </p>
<p>“F-fine, alrigh— <i>Aagh!</i>” Before Ryuji could finish, Yusuke had grabbed him by the collar of his suit and jumped out of the way of the fight, Ann trailing close behind.</p>
<p>Spotting an opportunity in the chaos, Sojiro takes a moment and steels himself— he’d never really tried to summon his Persona since he first acquired it. Scrambling back to put himself closer to the team, Valjean appears with arms crossed as Sojiro pulls his mask off. But what to do? He held his arm out, concentrating, and… nothing.</p>
<p>“What?” He looked up at his Persona, who was staring ahead without moving. “What the hell? Go… kill it already!” But taking his eyes off of the Shadow in front of him turned out to be a mistake, as it whipped forward and clawed at him, gouging a large gash from his side to his chest. </p>
<p>The pain was unimaginable. He was all hopped up on adrenaline and fear the last time, but this was the first time he’d really been badly injured <i>physically</i>. As he tumbled to the ground and held a hand over his wound, the Shadow let out a gleeful cackle. Looking around, he saw the rest of the Thieves were too far away, having been driven back by the enemy’s sudden assault. His attention snapped back to the figure looming over him, sensing danger; and danger there was. A ball of flame grew in the Shadow’s hands, its face twisted into a cruel and bloodthirsty grin, as it prepared to burn Sojiro alive.</p>
<p>Oh fuck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The hiatus is finally over! Here, have a cliffhanger.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>